Inceste
by CryingTenshi
Summary: AU -- Syaoran et Sakura sont eperduments amoureux l'un de l'autre.. Probleme majeur ? Ils sont freres et soeurs.


Note de l'auteur : Ma premiere fanfiction. Je me suis enfin decider a en ecrire une, apres avoir lui des centaines d'autres. Le language choisi etant francais, bien que j'aurais pu l'ecrire en anglais, m'enfin.. peut etre une version anglaise si vous aimez XD Ne prenez pas compte de la grammaire et conjugaison, je commence a me rouiller .. Et puis j'ai un clavier anglais, donc j'ai aucun accent.. XD au faite petite aide deja : 

_aniki -- grand frere _

Histoire: AU -- Syaoran et Sakura sont eperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Probleme majeur ? Ils sont freres et soeurs. (inspiree de Angel Sanctuary)   
  


* * *

**Inceste**   
  
**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec nos personnages**

Li Syaoran, futur heritier du celebre clan Li, etait un jeune homme de 17 ans. Il avait ces cheveux courts, d'un brun fonce, et des yeux de marbre a en faire tomber plus d'une. Son corps etait bati comme ceux des professionels en arts martiaux: des abdominaux dures comme fer ainsi que des muscles a faire palir les plus forts. Il etait un des jeunes hommes les plus desires dans le lycee , grace a son apparance, mais aussi par sa mysteriosite. Il etait froid et distant et pourtant ca n'empechait pas les filles de le coller. En bref, un homme de reve! A ce moment la, il etait occuper par son passe temps preferee : les bagarres. Comme d'habitude, il etait en train de remettre en place quelques garcons, jusqu'au moment ou ..  
  
- ANIKI!!!!  
  
Il se retourna et vit sa chere petite soeur de 16 ans: Li Sakura. Ses cheveux couleurs miel volaient au vent, (elle courrait.. XD) ses magnifiques yeux verts emeraude brillaient... de rage.  
  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas te battre ?!! Mais non, Mr. Syaoran ne veut pas ecouter sa soeur qui a toujours raison!  
  
- Humph! Biensur et les penguins savent voles..  
  
**BOUM!**  
  
- Argh!! Tu vas en voir des penguins voles !!  
  
Les garcons qui se faisaient battre, nommes Hitashi Kira et Takuza Yuki commencaient a se sentir un peu.. sur le cote. Kira, se sentant depasser par les evenements osa briser la querelle:   
  
- Hum, je vous derange surtout pas non ?   
  
- He, tu vois pas que je suis en train de parler avec mon si-intelligent Aniki ?!, dit Sakura.   
  
*sweatdrops*  
  
- He bon, on remets ca a plus tard Li !  
  
Syaoran leur dit "au revoir" d'un signe de la main. Il se retourna pour trouver Sakura, d'une humeur brillante.  
  
- Aniki! Pourquoi tu n'etais pas a notre rendez vous ? Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents sont divorces qu'on ne doit plus se voir, dit Sakura d'un air triste.  
  
- J'avais de meilleurs choses a faire que de venir!  
  
- Comment ca de meilleurs choses a faire? Te battre c'est une meilleure chose que de passer un superbe rendez vous avec ta petite soeur ?!, cria Sakura en le griffant taquinement.  
  
- Aie! Aie! D'accord, d'accord je suis desole!!, dit Syaoran, en levant les mains en l'air, signe de defaite.  
  
- Mais serieusement Sakura, tu ne crois pas que ca fait un peu bizarre un frere et une soeur en rendez vous ? De plus la couleur de nos cheveux nous trahit..  
  
- Mhmmm.., fut tout ce qu'elle repondit. Elle baissa la tete en consentement, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Tout d'un coup, elle trippa sur un papier et se retrouva dans les bras de Syaoran. Ils se regarderent dans les yeux.. 

_.. ahh.. ces levres qui semblent si douces.. ah merde, qu'est tu te mets a penser mon vieux! C'est ta soeur!! Mais.._

Ces pensees furent interrompus quand Sakura se releva, toute rouge. Il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils etaient; l'un sur l'autre.  
  
- Je.. euh.. desoler.. j'ai.. eum.. glisser? Ca rassemblait plus a une question qu'une explication, mais Syaoran n'en prit pas compte. Trop occuper a rougir et observer le sol.. tres interessant.  
  
- Ouais, bon allez je te ramene chez toi, Sakura.  
  
- Mais c'est aussi .., commenca-t-elle, mais se retint de continuer sa phrase voyant que son frere avait deja commencer a marcher.  
  
- Hey attends moi !  
  


* * *

  
  
Le voyage se passa en silence, les deux plonges dans leurs pensees a propos de l'evenement qui s'etait passe plus tot.   
  
- Te voila a la maison, eh bien je crois que je vais te..  
  
- Tu ne veux pas rentrer? Apres tout c'est aussi ta maison.., le dernier mot dit tout doucement.  
  
- Sakura, tu sais tres bien ce que dira pere si il me voyait..  
  
- Demo aniki! Je comprends pas pourquoi pere est aussi mechant avec toi alors qu'avec moi..  
  
- Tu sais tres bien pourquoi.. il dit que je suis bizarre..  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas bizarre! Ils n'arrivent juste pas a te comprendre..   
  
Mais elle fut coupee, par l'ouverture d'une porte, et l'apparation d'une personne d'une taille assez imposante : Fujitaka.  
  
- Merci Li de l'avoir ramener a la maison. Au revoir., dit-il d'un ton sec et froid, n'osant meme pas regarder dans ces yeux. Il prit Sakura et la ramena a l'interieur. Avant de refermer la porte il ajouta :  
  
- Ne t'approche plus d'elle, si tu veux penser a son bonheur..  
  
Et avec ceci il claqua la porte. Syaoran fixa la porte, puis commenca a rentrer a sa maison, vide comme toujours, puisque sa mere n'etait jamais la, trop occuper avec les anciens du clan Li. 

** Syaoran Point de vue (PV) **   
  
_ .. quelle journee .. moi qui voulait a tout prix eviter Sakura.. sa peau douce.. ces levres si attirantes .. mon dieu .. qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? c'est peut etre mes hormones de lyceens.. ouais ca doit probablement etre ca.._   
  
** Fin Point de vue (PV) **

Et avec cette pensee, il glissa dans un sommeil sans reve.   
  
  
  
A/N: Alors alors ? vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre ? Horrible ? Dites moi vous en pensez quoi, et si je devrais continuer! ca me ferait tres plaisir XD   
  


_Crying Tenshi -- Lynk_


End file.
